Being quiet is more of a give a way than noise
by Kristinaexpressive
Summary: Darren and Steve set out to do some homework then decide on doing something else quieter instead... light yaoi/Slash. First attempt and writing any boyxboy fictions... If you don't like it don't read..T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

When I started writing fanfiction, I never knew anything about slash and or yaoi or anything of that sort of stories. After reading some of them from multiple fandoms I love, I thought why not try writing one myself? It is a creative way of writing, and is different from the type of stories I'm used to writing but, oh well.

Anyway It's gonna be a Steve/Darren one. I was doing my homework and thought of it. ;) hope you like it. Oh, and by the way, it takes place before the whole Cirque Du Freak thing.. And I changed their ages to fifteen. From Darrens POV.

Disclaimer time!:

Evra Von: HEY! Kristina guess what?!

Kristina: *Jumps happily* Omg what?

Evra Von: I've just been informed you don't own me or the Darren Shan saga!

Kristina: I know. Because if I did there would be no Debbie, or Merla. They just get in the way...

E.N.J.O.Y :)

Sometimes being quiet is more of a give a way than noise.

Every Friday night is always the same, Steve comes over to my house and we usually do all kinds of fun stuff, like play video games and or read comics. Though today I felt like doing something helpful, homework. Because, lately my marks were dropping, and eventually my parents would stop letting me do things because of it. And one of the first things they would rid me of would be the one thing I could never live without, Steve. He meant so much to me and I would do anything to make sure he would always be around. After months of admitting to myself that I felt "crush" like feelings for Steve, I was starting to think that maybe, just maybe Steve felt the same way for me. And after all of the advancements we've been trough; examples would include inching closer to each other, and the occasional lustful stares I seen Steve give me( He would also blush occasionally which made me even a little more confident on the fact that he might like me back in that way). I was not about to let this thing we had go out the window, just because of my stupid grades... My thoughts got interrupted by Steve talking to me.

"Why are we doing this again?"Steve said in the most annoyed voice.

"Because, I-I just don't want to get in trouble for my dropping marks, "I replied as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Okay, Though we should take a break," He said to me as he moved rather close to me.

"Do you have anything we could do in mind?" I asked. Then I put down my math text book and looked up at him.

"I do actually, "He said then smirked casually, coming closer to me still until we were just mere inches apart.

I was somewhat incoherent at the moment as he looked contently into my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to be with him, to make him mine. Marks could wait, because my best friend who I secretly loved was just with me, looking deeply into my eyes. They had a weird sort of emotion in them, I never seen him like this. His beautiful eyes looked full of emotion as he then grabbed for my hand. I looked down at our hands clasped together and a small smile formed on my face, as well as a slight blush.

"Do you want to know what I want to do?" Steve asked gently, letting go of my hand though still looking into my eyes.

All I could do was shudder of delight of what might be happening soon and nod.

Gently and ever so slowly his head came closer to mine. He then smiled and while looking intently in my eyes gently kissed my lips. His lips were so gentle and sweet, not what I was actually expecting from Steve, but it was beautiful. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He replied with adding more passion into the kiss and he gently let his fingers get tangled into my hair, I pulled him closer to me.

Before I knew what was going on we were on my bed that was in my room we were doing homework in and he was straddling me and trying to gently remove my thick sweater from me. I could not get enough of him, but this was wrong. At the moment all I wanted was Steve, but my parents were home and it would really ruin the moment if my parents or Annie walked in on us.

"Steve we shouldn't not now at least... "I trailed off and looked up at my best friend.

"They won't hear us if we're quiet,"He replied with confidence and then kissed me once more.

After awhile we both discarded our sweaters and were working on taking off our tops when there was a slight knock on the door. I panicked as I reached for my sweater and quickly put it back on then fixed up my hair so it didn't look as messy. Steve, always being calm ran his fingers through his hair and picked up a comic that was on my floor and pretended to look trough it's pages.

"Come in," I said after regaining my composure. Then after a couple of seconds my mom walked into the room.

"What are you two boys doing?"She asked as she looked at me.

I instantly started worrying if she knew what Steve and I did, but then Steve replied to my mom's question....

"We were just reading comic books and doing our math homework, "He replied as he pointed to my math textbook.

"Oh, because you guys are always so loud, It shocked me to hear nothing but silence," She said then smiled at us then added. "Keep it up boys, "Then left and closed the door behind her.

"Wow, that was really close,"I said as I let out a relieved breath.

"Well I guess I was wrong then..."Steve said and I looked at him, confused.

"What?"I asked.

"I guess making no noise is more of a give a way than being loud, "He said then chuckled and walked to me and threw the comic book he was reading over his head and it landed silently on the floor behind him. "Come here..."He said motioning me towards him. I responded my licking my lips and going closer to him. We then took off from where we started.

Well there you have it folks!! My first attempt at slash/Yaoi!

Hope it was not terrible.

R&R please? Because I could write a bunch of oneshots of any couple you would like off of the Darren Shan series.

And I could also extend this oneshot to a complete story If you guys wanted? I'll never know what you think if you don't review.. please? Because it takes like a couple of seconds : ).

Love ya all,

Kristina


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know two reviews do not seem like much, but it made me extremely happy so I decided to make this one shot a now complete story. :) I was actually surprised that I already got two reviews after just posting it yesterday, but hey, I'm not complaining. It will take place after the one shot, nothing graphic or extremely sexual. In the future, if I make a long story out of this I might indeed have to change the rating.... But in the time being I like it at T. :)

Disclaimer time!:

Evra von: Hey, I have something interesting to tell you!

Kristina: What? *Smiles cutely at Evra*

Evra Von: You don't own me or the Darren Shan Saga sadly. Though we can still be together. *Smiles back at Kristina*

Kristina: I know, and I know you want to because it's my disclaimer I can customize it (Girl can dream right?)

E.N.J.O.Y!

After the shock went away from my mom barging in, Steve and I were closer than ever. And by closer I truly mean closer. We were back on my bed, him on top of course wanting to be the dominant one like always... My sweater somehow ended up on the floor again thought his was still on. I would have to change that. I gently took of Steve's sweater and smiled up at him, he was so perfect it was hard to believe that I was actually doing this with him. We both quickly rid each other of our shirts and took a couple of moments to capture mental images of how each other looked. He was completely beautiful in every way possible, for a fifteen year old he was sculpted and his skin was so soft... I then looked at the clock and realized that it should be about dinner time. Wanting to avoid my mom coming and interrupting us again, I decided to maybe end this little session of ours short. Steve protested like I knew he would, but, he knew that if we didn't we would for sure get caught. We decided that we would tell our parents how we felt about each other, but we decided to think about how we would do that later. So, it would be a shame if they walked in and found out...

Steve and I put our shirts back on, ignoring our sweaters because we were both really warm due to our make out session. As we walked down the hallway we held hands (Making sure nobody was around of course). Then we let go of each other's hands as we approached my family at the dinner table, although we were no longer holding hands we gazed lustfully at one another while taking our seats at the table. Annie was talking about her day to mom and dad, and I pretended to listen. I was mostly concentrating on thinking about Steve, and how perfect this was. I also wondered what my parents would think about this whole situation. Knowing them, they could take it any way; they are very diverse about issues. Occasionally Steve would smile at me, and I would smile back, or blush depending on how he smiled at me. Dinner never seemed this long before and I wanted nothing more than for it to be over so Steve and I could have more "fun". I especially liked it because I knew my parents would not bother us again, because they liked that we were being so quiet. I was personally happy, because that would take one worry off of my mind. Annie usually knocks, so no need to worry about that, we could make a quick cover-up if need be anyway. Finally dinner was over and Steve and I quickly washed up our plates and said goodnight to both my parents and Annie. We then went into my room and closed it behind us. Steve smiled wickedly at me.

"I thought that would never end!"Steve said as he grabbed my hand and guided me towards the bed.

"I know, though I'm happy it's over.."I started then noticed there was no more need for words. It was time to just let our emotions take control.

I looked into Steve's wondrous eyes and then held his beautiful face in my hands as I drew our faces closer and closer, until they were at kissing range. I smirked as I put my lips to his. The magnetic feeling I felt while kissing Steve never went away, even though we've kissed a lot it still never went away. I now knew what people meant about "fireworks "and all that from the movies. Actually fireworks does not even explain it, you would have to kiss somebody who you truly love for that. It is indescribable. Sometimes silence says way more than words, because Steve looked up at me and I knew he felt the same way about our kisses. He stroked my cheek as he took off my shirt and lifted off his. He smiled lovingly as he took his hand and placed it gently on my chest. He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer towards him. When he looked up he had a mixed look in his eyes, full of lust and utmost love. I gave him a look that I've never gave anyone before, a look of only true love. I never thought that I would fall completely in love with my best friend, let alone my guy best friend. I mean, I have no problem with guys in love, all I think that matters is if you truly love the person or not. That is why I've never really had many girlfriends or anything, because I've never been in love with anyone other than Steve.

After what seemed like ages of kissing and gentle and loving touching we took a break and just laid down in my bed. Steve wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer towards him. He was so warm. I looked at him and he gently kissed my forehead, it's weird because I never pictured Steve as the type of gentle and romantic loving person he was now. He always acted so rough and tough. Maybe it was just a show, because I've never seen this part of Steve before. He looked at me in a puzzled way then cleared his voice.

"Darren, I love you," He said as he kissed my lips passionately.

"I love you too, Steve," I replied happily.

I knew that after we said those words to each other that we were officially "one" or together; however you want to put it. Then there was now so much to contemplate. Like many facts of telling our parents, and if we should ever let anyone else out of our family know about this or not. There was so much going through my head, but I was more calm than usual. Mainly because the love of my life was with me, but also something else; and that something else was security. The reason why, was because I felt completely secure in Steve's comforting arms. Just as I looked over my head I saw a shocked Annie in the doorway. She usually knocked, but the one time she didn't she walked in on me and Steve half naked, on a bed and saying we love each other.

"Annie!" Steve and I said in unison. Well there goes Steve's composure, and our little secret....

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, should I keep going?

Remember to suggest any couples you would like in One-Shots. I'll do any couple!

Also remember to REVIEW! Please it takes like five seconds! It would completely make my day. And I'll write sooner if I get more reviews.

Love you all,

Kristina


	3. Chapter 3

_SOOO EVERYONE. Guess who's back, with a brand new rap? Eminem :)_

_lol. _

_I feel sooo freaking terrible for not updating. I know that there is not many of you who are into my story, but It means sooooo much to meeeeeeee. I love each and every one of you. I am currently working on a Crepsley and Darren one. So expect that this week xD. Ohh, and I know this chapter is short... but the next one.. Ohh that will be all worth it. Well we all know what time it is::: Disclaimer time::_

_Evra Von: I love you but..._

_Kristina: But what? *Frowns slightly*_

_Evra Von: But, you don't own me or anything from Cirque Du Freak._

_Kristina: I love you too..._

_E.N.J.O.Y :)_

What Annie saw would scare any logical person away, and I thought she would have run away but she sadly didn't. Alls she did was look at us in awe and for a second I guessed that maybe she might have even been happy for us, that was until she screamed again. This in turn was completely logical seeing as she just witnessed her brother and his bestfriend tell each other that they were in love...

"Annie, there is something I think the whole family needs to hear..." I started saying, not knowing what to say. It was the dumbest way to address the issue, but I didn't really care at the moment, because it was the truth. The whole family needs to know anyway, at some point. The reaction should be interesting too, if it's anything like Annie's then we have a slight problem.

We finished putting on our sweatshirts and started walking to the stairs. This is when we met my parents halfway there. They obviously heard Annie's terrified scream. Who couldn't, her scream was frightening loud.

"What's with all the noise?" Mom asked as she put on a confused look. This is when I decided to try subtle hints. I reached for Steve's hand and held it tight, trying to make it obvious. Trying... but unfortunately not succeeding. I tried something else after that.. just to gain attention I swung out clasped hands back and forth, finally gaining some recognition.

"Umm.. Darren what exactly are you doing?" Dad asked casually. It was a usual response from my "nope I'm not emotional" father.

"Dad, Mom and Annie," I said looking at my petrified sister and smiling lightly. "I have a confession to make, not just to myself, but to everyone," my voice finally sounded calmer. My mom gasped, knowing basically what I was going to say next. "I am in love with my bestfriend, Steve Leonard," I said smiling, because the fact of saying it out loud made me smile inside too.

"Well, Darren... I just don't know.. what to say, exactly," Mom stuttered. I don't think either of them were angry about this, but I know Annie turned out to be pleasantly surprised.

"Darren, yay Darren and Steve," Annie smiled brightly as she said that, bouncing down the hallway until she got to her room.

"Well..your father and I have to talk about this situation, so would you two please wait in your bedroom Darren?" Mother said, sounding shocked but nothing too weird.

"Sure, see you guys soon," Steve replied attempting to make everything ... well good. Which was different from his usual attitude. I actually liked it.

When we got into the room Steve and I both sighed. This was such a romantic, hectic, crazy night. I wasn't so sure if my parents would allow Steve to still sleep over after this. Well we never really actually asked my parents for a sleepover, but his parents were gone. Most likely they would have said yes to that, now not quite sure.

"Shit, that was close,"Steve said as he laughed a bit.

"You think?"I added laughing as was when we heard a knock on the door. I figured they wanted to make sure we were "presentable" if you catch my drift.

"Come in,"Steve and I replied at the same time. First my father comes in my room, following him is mom. Steve and I held our breaths waiting to see their final evaluation of us.

"Boys, we were talking and debating, and came to the conclusion that if you two want to date or whatever, we are okay with that. You just have to make sure you are safe, and please do not go overboard with affection," Mom said all in one breath. I blushed and promised her we won't and thanked them for allowing the greatest thing in my life.

"And mom, dad one more thing?" I asked and they nodded. "Could Steve sleepover? Because his parents are out of town, and he has no place to stay."

"Okay, but you two will then have to babysit Annie, because we have decided to go out," Dad said as he sighed and then walked out the door, mom following behind again. They looked stressed, but not disgusted. That is when we heard the door close, and the silent snoring of Annie from across the hallway. Steve smiled mischievously.

"Now are you really ready for something fun? I doubt you've ever had it before. But I promise you'll love it, guaranteed,"Steve said smirking. "Oh, and one more thing, make sure your quiet. We don't really need Annie seeing things.. especially this," Came Steve's remark. I'm pretty sure I knew what was coming, I just wasn't sure about how fast it was going.  
But the pleasure would surely prove something...

**? Guess what everybody? I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CHANGE THIS STORY TO M :)**

**Hope that made your day like it made mine.  
Love you all,**

**Kristina  
**


End file.
